Jamia: The Auto Alchemist The one who made a mistake
by skye1083
Summary: My Step-Mother dies my Half-Brothers stay behind with the Rockbells. I left with my Father to go traveling. I didn't know he was just going to ditch me onto some old lady. I trained a while with the old lady for about 4 years. I was forgoten about, after I had left. Nobody remembered me but I myself created a 'Mistake'.*Updated redone chapters Read again* OCxEd incest?
1. Chapter 1

***** This is my first don't go sick on me if I screw things up... I don't own FMA or anything... So yea let's get on with story!*****

**Aged 3:** I reach up to the desk where my mother keeps the alchemy books and alchemy notes. I reach over the edge and pick up the first book that comes to my hand. An alchemy book about as heavy as a large stone. I drag it over the edge of the desk and lay it on the floor carefully. I open the first page and read the first sentences.

_The ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation" and its sequence is usually described as:_

_Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.  
><em>_Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state to be easily reshaped into a new form.  
><em>_Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy to reform the material into a new shape._

I look at the page some more and keep reading.

The proper application of this craft requires not only a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, but also a sort of natural talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which need uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude.

I lean on my front and look over the book some more.

_There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, with some alchemists being said to transmute by way of the Four Classical Elements (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) and some by way of the Three Essential Principles (salt, sulfur and mercury), but the basic tenet at the very foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange._

I wish Father would teach me alchemy... But Mother says He's a very busy man and doesn't have time... She said she only looked after Fathers notes for him when he was gone for work and only told me things he told her. Just then my Farther walked into the room then and looked at my smiling face and bright golden eyes with my dark blonde hair flowing down across the pages to a book. An alchemy book . To be exact. He looked frightened and angry at the same time and shouted at me to get out of the study. I grabbed the book and hobbled on my three-year old leg and 1-year-old auto-mail one. I cried that night and I vowed I wouldn't cry again. I would hold my head high and walk straight though I was three years old I understood most things probably because I was some freaky prodigy.

**Aged 6**

_I'm running forward toward the ocean. The surface glimmers and shines as the sun hits te reflective surface. I turn around and see Ed and Al running side by side up to me. Laughing silently. I __grin widely. I wave and my leg slips from under me. I scream out in silent pain and grasp my leg. I start to reach out towards Ed and Al. But they slip away. I crawl out and try to follow but I get picked up and taken away..._

"Ed... Al..."I sleep talk. Ed creeps up on me in my sleep and jumps on to me. I sit up and shove him off violently. I stare at him on the floor.  
>"Ed?" I say hoarsely, "What are you doing?! Jumping on <em>my<em> bed! You little twerp!"

Ed fumes and jumps back up side tackling me across the bed. We wrestle for a while the get worn out.  
>"Hey Ed, the sun will rise soon. Want to go see it?" I ask. He nods and I get off my bed, my auto-mail clinking on the floor I slip on some boots. I grab the woolen blanket from the end of my bed.<p>

We walk carefully out my room and across the hall, around the creaky floorboards, to get to the stairs. We walk down the stairs jumping over the last two because they were creaky. We make our way to the kitchen and step on to the cold stone floor to get to the back door. I reach up and stand on my tip toes to reach the handle and twist the knob.  
>The door opens and lets in a small gust of cold wind. I shiver and Ed grabs my arm.<p>

"I'm cold Sis..." He says. I hold the blanket around him too. He grins and takes a step on to the dewy grass. I step out side with him and walk to the tree with our swing on. I stand and tell Ed to sit on te swing so he doesn't freeze his feet.

The sun slowly rises up in the far eat of te horizon. The sky coloured in red and pinks and light oranges, the sky slowly turning a light blue colour. I smile down at Ed and see im shiver. He doesn't have the blanket on. I do. I quickly take it off and put it on to his shoulders. He instantly slackens and smiles up at me.

I hear the back door open and Mother is standing there with Alphonse standing behind her clutching her skirt.  
>"What are you two doing out here? It's cold! Come inside and I'll make some warm milk." Mother says. Ed and I recoil at the thought of milk. We stare at each other and nod.<br>"We don't want milk!" We both say at the same time, then bust out laughing then calm down and walk inside. I ruffle Alphonse's hair and smile down at him. He smiles back up at me and hugs me.

"Now what's that for Al? You don't usually hug me..." I say. Al just keeps hugging me, "Seriously... I want to go to the table Al. Al. Alphonse!"

Alphonse lets go of me and stares at his feet, "I just wanted to hug you Big Sis..."

I stare at Al and walk to the table, "Okay. That's cool." I look at Mother and ask, "What's for breakfast?"


	2. Chapter 2

_****This is based from the first few episodes. When Ed becomes a State Alchemist! REAd + REPLY! Jamia acts a bit like Ed and Al smashed together... More like Ed though. I don't own FMA or anything... So yarr.****_

Present day.

I wake up to the light filtering through the widow directly onto my face. I moan as my eyes burn. I role over and cover my eyes with my right arm and bonk myself on the head with my auto mail.

"Owch... That hurts..." I rub my forehead with my left hand instead. I try to get up but I'm trapped and rolled up in the blankets so I flail about wildly the the blanket comes off and my auto mail left leg slides off the bed... The wrong way some it bashes a small crack in the wall.

"Aww crap..." I swear, "It happens every single time! I've got to drag these beds out more often..." I slide off the bed. The right way this time and stand up. The auto mail hang a little higher off the ground by about an inch, "Damn... I gotta make a trip to Rush Valley soon..." I make my way over to the temporary chest of draws. I pic up a picture of me, my two little brothers, my Mother and my Farther Homenheim.

"Damn bastard... I wish I could beat the hell out off him!" I say as I open the draws. I pull out a white under coat and beige fabric shorts. I go to the bathroom and wash. Getting changed and slugging on my big bicker boot that were a dark blue colour. I also grab my large fabric cloak that shows off my legs alot. Both of them, my auto mail and human. I pack all my stuff away and grab my necklace. The Flamel swinging from the chain. A Cross with small arrows on the end of each line and a snake coiling around it. I put the chain around my neck and clip the two ends of the chain together. I look at the mirror and frown. I grab my hair brush with my auto mail hand and start brushing my straight golden hair that reaches mid way down my back. I tie it up in a high pony tail leaving the parting over my right and left eyes.. Then I look at myself again and smile. I'm ready for the State Alchemist Exams! I head out to the streets of Central City.

As I walk onto the path of the stree outside my hotel I get knocked to the ground by a small boy with blonde hair and a bright red coat.

"Grrr... Watch where you're going you little runt..." I spit out at him.

"Who are you calling a runt so tiny he can only be seen with a magnifying glass, you jerk?!" A pissed off voice replies just before I get bonked on the head by a metal bat or something.

"God... I never said that!" I say back using my auto mail arm to swing back at his stomach.

The small guy keels over, "Gaahh... Quite a punch you got there... Worse than..." He leads off with a bunch of jibberish hard to comprehend before he stands back up quickly and pulls back his arm to punch me in the side of the face again. Then I realise it's not a metal bat it's auto mail.

"Hey! You have auto mail too!" I exclaim happily, "I have auto mail!"

The Runt looks at me noticing my auto-mail leg and hand, "Oh yeah! Wait... Our clothes..." He trails off.

Then I notice we're about the same height and he's not so small but I'm still about a centimeter or two taller than him. We're wearing the same style cloak as me and we're wearing the same style boots too. Even if the colours are different. They sill look vaguly alike.

"Freaky... I guess I should get going. I've got to get to Central Command for the State Alchemist Exam." I tell him.

"Wait how old are you again?" The Runt asks, "I'm 12."

"I'm 13. Almost 14, next few months!" I reply I turn around and head off down the road.

"Wait!" He calls, "Central Command is this way!" He bekons me to him and points the opposite dirrection.

"I want to eat first!" I call back, "Can't transmute on an empty stomach!"

"Fair point! I'll come too!" He rushes to me his red coat flying out behind him. He smiles and walks beside me to a small early opening resaurant.

"Hey. You're limping. You know you need to vist an auto mail repair shop soon..." He states blankly.

"I know that." I roll my eyes, "I was going to go to Rush Valley to get maintinence soon. After the Exam of course." I tell him back.

"Well you better call your auto mail shop to make an opointment soon!" He says back.

"I guess... I will after the alchemy exam. Ready for the Phisical Exam next month. If I get through. Which I doubt I won't get in... I have a few tricks up my sleeves..." I trail off.

We reach the restaurant and grab a table outside. I tell the Runt to stay at the table while I go and get my breakfalst.

I come back with a plate of bacon, eggs, sausauges, beans, toast and a side of milk. I see the Runt recoil from the milk like it was poison.

"What are you afraid of a small glass of milk?" I say holding the glass gingerly, "Whoever created the idea of drinking milk was a Devil!" I say, "But the waitress insisted I take the milk to make me grow taller..." I leave out the part were I kicked the waitress in the leg, for saying I was short.

I shake my head and pour the milk down onto the road.

"What's your name?" I ask, "I'm Jamia."

"I'm Ed! Nice to meet you Jamia!" Ed holds out his auto-mail arm and I do the same. Our auto-mail clinks as it contacts and we shake hands. I grin widely at Ed and I plunge a fork into my breakfast.

"'Ou Wan' 'ome?" I ask as I shovel bacon and eggs into my mouth, "It' 'ood!"  
>"Sure! It looks delicious!" Ed grabs a fork and stabs a slice of toast and brings it over to himself, he took the toast off the fork and took a large bite out of it. I finished my breakfast, with Ed's 'help'. In no time.<p>

I payed the bill and we set off to Central Command.


	3. Chapter 3

**** So here we are again... So I guess you've all read my first chapters. Right? So here's the third! I might change it so I'll let y'all know if I do. 'Kay? I don't own FMA. I wish I did. But doesn't everyone? Ah... Edward Elric... *Sigh* Umhm haha! To the story!*points in no clear direction.*****

**Aged 7**

I get awoken early in the morning. It's only just light outside. Mother was shaking my leg.

"Jamia, darling. You need to wake up now." Mother said, "You need to go with your Daddy on a trip for a long time. Okay. I've already packed your things up. You just need to get dressed."  
>"But Mother... It's really early. Can't I say goodbye to Edward and Alphonse?" I murmur.<br>"No. You need to get up now Jamia. He's going to leave soon and Edward and Alphonse are not up yet." Mother says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of bed. I flop and stumble a few steps. I yawn but get changed quickly.

I head down the stairs with my large suit case and go to Father. He is waiting by the door with a large bag and he's wearing a large trench coat.  
>"Come along now Jamia. We need to leave now." He said sharply. I rush to him and go to the door. I stand behind him holding my bag. Mother talks to Father for a few minutes.<p>

Ed and Al walk down the stairs and yawn.

"What are you two doing up? Hmm?" Mother asks quietly.  
>"Well, Al needed to go to the toilet..."<br>"So, being the strong big brother you went along with him." Mother finishes. Ed nods tiredly and walks forwards.

Father opens the front door and I scuttle out in front of him. Father exchanges his last words to Mother ten walks out after me. We get into te car e had called and we get driven out of Resembool.

**Present.**

We both walk to Central Command. I pull Ed to the front gates and get stopped as we reach them.

"Hello... Wo do we have here then. You lost little kids? Are you street rats? Or are you just separated from your mommy and daddy? Shoo... Little kids..." The guard flick their hands in a 'shoo' motion. **Uh Oh... The 'L' Word...**

Ed's eye twitches and so does mine. He clenches his fist and screams, "Who are you calling so small he's the size of an atom?!" Then he punches the guard in the stomach, with his auto-mail fist. The guard keels over. I don't burst but my fist starts shaking.

We walk past the guard on the floor casually and go through the front gate. We walk around looking for the place where the State Alchemy exams were being held. I look around and we both walk around the large building of Central Command. The Soldiers look at us strangely but some look at us with a smile. I just keep on walking but Ed smiles back at some of the people offering small waves of hello.

I turn a corner with Ed tightly at my heels. I trip over a log that was in the way then Ed trips on me and we both fall to the ground. Ed lands on top of me and I'm lying on my back. I look to the side quickly and blush. Then try to push him off but he is heavier than he looks. He blushes too once he realises what's going on and rolls to the side off of me. I sit up and cough lightly then look at Ed he looks like he's having a mini heart attack. Then he recovers and sits up too.

"Jamia, are you okay?" He looks sideways at me and tilts his head. Then looks to the side, "I wish you would just stop gawking at me. Please..."

I look away and nod, "Yeah I'm okay. Are you?"  
>"Yeah..." He replies.<p>

We both get up and I look around. I spot a arena close by.  
>"There! I think that's it!" I point over to the arena and walk towards it. Ed follows behind me again. Further away this time.<p>

We reach the building and get closer to the large crowd of people in front of a stage with some military on. We push throught the crowd and people mutter and trip backwards as we push forwards towards the stage.  
>"Jamia! Wait a minute!" Ed calls as he reaches out and tries to shove past some people. He get through and grabs my hand. I blush and try to pull away but he holds it tightly.<br>"Ed what are you doing?" I say to him.  
>"We can't get seperated in this crowed! We might get lost!" Ed pulls me forward this time.<br>"You've obviously gotten back your senses..." I mutter.

A man on the stage stands up from a chair and walk to the podium in the center of the stage.  
>"Oh my. What a nice turn out!" He starts, "It's nice to see so many... Eager faces around. Well as you all know this is the state certification exam. Part one! The test is in two parts. The alchemial side, which is this one. Then later on there is a phisycal, to test your phisical strength for battle and to see if you're healthy. So I am happy to say:<br>This years alchemy exam may commence!"

A/N: Sorry this one's so short. I couldn't think of anything else...


	4. Chapter 4

****Okay so I couldn't remember all the fact about the Exams, so I'm just winging it here... Plus I couldn't be bothered to re-watch the episode with the flash back... It's such a pain! Someow this turns into a romance thing... -_- ****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Still in present day!<span>**

Me and Ed wonder what to do so we just stick close to each other and stay on the outskirts of the arena. Out of harms way. Someone's started fighting with another person and has made a wooden sword from a large fallen tree branch. I run without thinking. That guy's going to kill the other one! I tink before I clap my hands and press my hand against my auto-mail, creating a iron sword. I reach the men fighting and slice the wooden sword in half the two halfs falling to the ground as I slide slightly on the ground. I crouch down low and my metal arm/sword sines in the sun light. Ed runs toward me and claps his own hand and presses them against my auto-mail. It turns back into my arm and I stand up, brush off my cloak.

"Aw my cloak... I reach behind me and see a massive dirt stain along the back. I try to rub it off but it made it worse. So I just take off the cloak all together. My auto-mail shines in the sun and flashes into surrounding peoples eyes. I clap my hands and press them to the ground between me and Ed and create stairs that go over surrounding peoples heads and end on the endge of the arena. I bekon Ed and he follows me onto the stairs and we walk across the arena on the stairs in the air.

We step off te stairs and walk around some more just observing other people. Te others seem weiry around us now keeping their distance and not doing anything to hurt each other as we walk past.

I frown slightly and turn to Ed, "So, Ed. How'd you do the clappy thing?"

"What?! You're asking me? What about you Jamia?!" Ed looks at me furiously and stomp his foot onto the ground crossing his arms.  
>"Urm, well. You see..." I muttered, "How about we say it at the same time?"<br>Ed nods.  
>"1, 2, 3..."<br>"I attempted human transmutation." We both said at the same time.

My eyes open wide, so does Ed's.  
>"Did you say...?" Ed whispers<br>"Human transmutation...?" I finish.

I nod, he nods too. A tear pricks in my eyes and I turn away hiding my face. He grabs my hand and turns me around. I gasp as we come face to face. I study his face seeing pain but also hope and joy behind his eyes. A tear slides down my cheek and Ed raches up and wipes it away with a gloved hand. He hugs me gently and I bury my face into his shoulder and let tears slide down my face.

_Even though he is a child, I feel conected to him somehow... It's strange._

I sniffle and pull away from Ed wiping my tears from my face. I turn and look around.

"It's getting a little dark... Maybe we sould ead back to the stage...?" I say gloomily.  
>"Okay. Let's go..." Ed grabs my hand and tugs me along with him. I follow admantly, still wipping my face.<p>

We reach the stage and evryone else has already gathered

"Oh, okay... It seems you have all gathered again. I would like to inform you all that this years test is over. We will keep in touch and let you know if you go to the phisical or not." The militay person heads off and everyone goes back home. We're about to head off when a millitary officer stops us.

"You two have both been instantly enrolled in the Phisical exam. It will be in two months. Make sure you're ready." The oficer walks off and me and Ed look at each other startled.

"I can't believe it... We're in!" I say happily and smile at Ed my happiness restored.

Ed and I went back to the hotel where I was staying and we stopped outside.  
>"Hey, Ed do you wan to stay here? It's kind of late so... You know." I mutter.<p>

"Sure. Why not. I don't have anywhere else to go." Ed walks ahead of me and opens the door.

I grin, "Thank you kind sir." I walk trough the door and grab Ed's hand as we go up the stairs. He blushes lightly as we reach the floor of my room. I grab the key from my poket and open te room.

I enter draging Ed in with me. I close the door and go to the sofa, I grab the book I'm currently reading and start to read a new chapter.  
>"Well. Jamia... What are you rading?" Ed looks over my shoulder from behind the sofa.<br>"None of your buisness..." I say closing the book and looking behhind me, Ed was closer than I thought and our faces were almost touching. My breath instantly beomes hevier and my human hand starts to shake in my lap while my auto-mail clutches the book.  
>Ed's breath quickens too and he grabs the back of the sofa. He leans forward slightly and our foreheads touch, I blush and close my eyes.<p>

_If I can't see him it isn't real..._

He leans furter forward and our lips touch in a light kiss. It's warm. I lean forward into Ed and press harder down of his lips. Our breath quickens and we break appart. I blush and look away, Ed walks around the sofa and sits next to me. I look at im and is face is flushed red.

"What now... We can't really do much..." Ed whispers.  
>"I d... Don't know..." My hand shakes as I put the book on the floor next to me. I look back at Ed blush. Ed werilly puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to the sofa. I yawn, so does Ed. I pull my legs up and yawn again then fall into a light sleep, still only vaugely aware of Ed pulling off is cloak and drapping it over me then curling up to me himself. I smile tiredly and pull the red cloak around myself.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and rub my eyes, I look around and see Ed sprawled out beside me asleep still snoring. I smile and stand up from the sofa then go to the small kitchen. I pull out a glass and fill it with pure orange juice. I drink the glass of juice and go back to the living area, Ed rolls over and falls on the floor.

I start laughing and run up to him and drag his head off the floor place it on my lap and brush the hair out of his eyes. He stirs and opens his eyes, when he looks up at me his face turns a bright shade of red and jumps away scooting to the sofa.

"Wh... Why was I... I on the floor? Why were you smiling?!" Ed asks his voice faltering a little. I frown and sit up on the sofa, I pat his head and smile.

"I was smiling because you rolled off the sofa and it was funny." I tell him.  
>"It's not funny! I could have seriously injured myself!" Ed pulls himself up to the sofa too and stares at me.<br>"That's why your head was on my lap. Ed really. You should know better to go to bed... Instead of sleeping on the sofa." I scold, the blush red.  
>"What...?" Then Ed seems to remember too and he turns red aswell, "Well I forgot okay...? Don't scold me." Ed looks to the window away from me.<br>"I know. I'm sorry..." I lean forwards and press my lips against his cheek, he turns bright red and pulls his arms up over his face.  
>"Why did you do that?!" Ed says is words muffled by his arms.<br>"It was a 'I'm Sorry' kiss." I blush and look out the window too. The light blue sky and the red colour of the sunrise.

"I've always loved sunrises..." I whisper  
>"Really? Me too..." Ed whispers back.<br>"I loved watching them in the morning with my little step brother, Edward."  
>"I loved watching them with my older sister. But I can't remember her name... It's been at least 5 years since I last saw her..." Ed frowns and starts to play with the tassels on one of the cushions.<p>

I get up.  
>"Do you want anything for breakfast?" I ask.<br>"Yeah! I'm starving! I want a full on breakfast with bacon and eggs and toast and beans and EVERYTHING!" Ed hops up too andf grins widely snatching up is coat and shrugging it on, "Let's go!"  
>"Okay!" I pick up my coat then saw the stain that was still there from yesterday, "Aw crap. I forgot about this..." I just left it on the side and went to the door.<p>

Ed and I went down to the café we went to yesterday afternoon and ordered a large breakfast. We ate it quickly and headed back to the hotel to get my things.

* * *

><p>We both jumped on the train for Rush Valley.<p>

"I phoned my brother to meet me at Rush Valley, so we can just head there." Ed tells me as we hop on the train.  
>"Okay. I need to get there as so as possible really, to get a new arm and leg." I sit in one of the seats and Ed sits across from me. I look out the window at the station. The whistle blows and the train goes out into a tunnel through Central City. A man comes down through the train and asks for tickets.<p>

"Ticket please." Te man asks.  
>"Okay here's mine." I hand him the ticket and he punches a hole tough it.<br>"Ur, here's mine..." Ed gives him a crumpled piece of paper that has so many creases in you can barely see the words, 'Rush Valley' printed. The man punched a hole through it anyway and moved on.

* * *

><p>We reached Rus Valley and got off the train. A loud clinking noise approached us and I turned around and got ready to fight but the Armour ran right past me and hugged the small Ed.<p>

"Ed! I'm so happy to see you, Big Brother!" The armour cried out.  
>"Al... Cool it down. Okay? I just got here from Central..." Ed squealed out. The armour let go of Ed and turned around.<br>"Oh Ed?" I call out as thy leave me behind at the train, "Ur... A little help? And maybe an introduction?"  
>"Oh, um, right." Ed turns back towards me,"Al this is Jamia my new friend, Jamia this is Al my Little Brother."<br>I smile and wave, "Hello Al. It's nice to meet you." I look over Al and he's 6" tall in the armour and probably has a muscular build.  
>He waves back, "Hello Jamia. It's nice to meet you too."<br>"Alright now you're acquainted, can we get to Jamia's Auto-mail supplier?" Ed stands there with his arms crossed with an angry look on his face. We all walk down to my auto-mail shop called Auto-Fix Shop.

_Original, am I right... _I walk in and call out, "Hey! Belle, you here?"  
>I hear a loud crash from the small work shop and loud thuds and clanks of metal being moved, "Jamia! You're here! Why didn't you come sooner?"<br>I roll my eyes, "I met up with someone in Central from the exams and ung out with them for a few days. I'm sorry but it's not like you're my Mother..."  
>"True, but I can act like it!" She hits me on the head with a cloth, "Okay wait a minute while I get your leg and arm. It's a special one at no extra cost! Extra for my special little customer!"<br>"Thanks Belle!" I call as she goes to the back of the shop and gets my new limbs.

She comes back with my legs, they have a cover over them.  
>"You have to cover your eyes. I want it to be a seceret!" She brings out a blind fold and puts it over my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>After about half an hour she pulls the blind fold off my eyes and lets me get a feel of my new auto-mail. I look down at my arm and lift it up. I do the same with my leg.<br>"It's really light! How...?" I stare in awe at the new limbs.  
>"Well I had exra money from a few weeks ago from this big job I had to do and I had enough to get you the carbon based parts from North Amestris. You should be lucky I got you a lighter pair! You were always complaining about how your ports hurt after standing too long or jumping around. Now it will be easier. The auto-mail is lighter and easier to move around with." Belle stands there with her hands crossed with a smug look on her face.<p>

"Thanks Belle!" I get up and hug her tightly.  
>"It's also as strong as your steele ones!" Belle whized.<br>"Oh! Sorry!" I let go of Belle and turned to Ed and Al, "What do you think?" I turned my auto-mail around and it shiney faintly against the light of the sun. I noticed light etches around the fore arms and wrists. They were really preaty swirls and flowers. etched into the auto-mail.  
>"Wow! It's really good auto-mail!" Ed says as he walks to me, "Probably better than Winry's auto-mail!"<br>"Winry?" I ask looking at Ed.  
>"She's my auto-mail supplier. She lives in Resembool. Winry Rockbell!"<br>"Hm. That rings a bell in my head..." I frown in thought and rub my chin with my human hand while Ed takes a closer look at the patterns on my arm.

At 12:00 Ed, Al and I leave Belle's shop and go to one of the cafes in Rush Valley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aged 8**

I yawn and get out of bed. Dad is sitting on the chair in my room again. I roll over and stuff the pillow into my face.  
>"Dad. Do you have to sit in here...? I'm tired." I say my voice muffled by the pillow.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I guess I'll leave then..." Dad gets up from the chair and starts to tickle me.  
>I squeal, "Daad! Ac! Stop!"<br>I jump up and race to the other side of the room, "Why do you insists on staying in my room while I sleep at night?"  
>"It is a hazard for you to always sleeping alone because of the baddies!" Dad says as he chases me around the room.<p>

"Oi! You guys! Keep it down... I'm trying to sleep next door here..." Drage shouts hoarsely through the walls.  
>"Sorry Drage!" I shout back and plop down on the floor laughing.<br>"Dad sits across from me and smiles, "So Jamia. What do you want to do today?"

"Hm... I want to go to Dublith! I heard South City was in a war with Aerugo recently. Can we go visit? I want to go see some shops and see some things. I heard the forest there is really cool!" I say enthusiastically. I lean forward and get on my knees and scoot towards Dad.  
>"Oh alright. We'll go now. Get your things together." Dad stands up and I jump up and lie backwards on the bed my arms outstretched above my head. After a few minutes I grab my bag from under the bed and grab my clothes and things from the chest. I drag my bag to the door. I feel the weight of the bag.<p>

"No... I need to take some things out..." I reach in my bag and take out my photos of Resembool and dump them into the rubbish disposal in my room. I get a few other things out aswell like my large dolls and toys and leave them on the bed and scribble a note. **_'Keep them. I don't need them.'_**

I grab my bag and go to Dad and we get the train to Dublith.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ed, Al and I go into the café and order two small lunches for me and Ed.

"Al, don't you want anything?" I ask as I sit down with my food.  
>"Ur, no. I ate before going to the train station to pick you up." Al replies his voice echoing out of the armour.<br>"Okay. If you say so." I start to eat my sandwich. Ed grabs his fork and eats the salad first.  
>"Hey, Jamia. Where are you from anyway?" Ed asks looking into his meal.<br>"I'm from the North City or somewhere near the North anyway." I reply through bites.  
>"Oh right." Ed says eating his sandwich too, "I just thought I recognised your face from somewhere else..."<br>"Yeah, me too. You look like Brother Jamia." Al chips in.  
>"Really? I never though about that." I say lifting a piece of lettuce and nibbling on it, "Hm. Now you mention it, I do think I've seen a face like yours around before... But that's not possible! We've never met before!"<p>

"Yeah." Ed says finishing his lunch. He eyes up the rest of my salad, "Can I have it?"  
>"Ur... Sure I guess." I slide my plate over to Ed and he finishes my salad in record time.<br>"Come on. Let's go. I need to visit someone in Dublith who taught me alchemy." I say as I get up and grab my bag.

"W... Wait! Did you say Dublith?!" Ed and Al say cowering in their chairs.  
>"We can't!" Ed says, "Teacher will kill us! She hasn't seen us for ages and she said to stop by at least twice a year. But we haven't gone once since a few years ago!"<br>"Oh? Well take this opportunity to apologise for not visiting, stupid Ed." I whack Ed over the head with my hand and walk out in front of them.

We go to the train station and get tickets to Dublith. We get on the train ten minutes early and wait around sitting in the seats.

The train starts to move and I jolt forward because I was standing up at the time, I fall into Ed and I bash my head into his.

"Oww... Sorry..." I sit up and slide off Ed and rub my forehead. Ed does the same.  
>"It's okay. Brother has a thick skull. He'll be fine!" Al says his metal voice reaching my ears. Ed stares icily at Al knock on the armour.<br>"You're lucky you have that armour Al, or else I would punch you in the face!" Ed screams.  
>I stare at Ed, "Well that's not nice..." I look out the window at the trees rushing by, we go over a bridge over a long river. The reflection of the sun gets in my eyes and I shield them with my hand. I turn back to Ed and Al. They're looking at something out the window.<p>

"What is it?" I turn to the window again and see a long black strip of clouds and dark stained land, "Well that's bad..." I turn away, "It's none of our business. So let's not get involved."  
>"Okay. If you say so." Ed yawns, "I havent had a drop of sleep since this morning..." Ed settles against his seat and I do the same.<br>"I'm tired too..." I say yawning slightly, "Let's get some sleep. The trains last stop is in Dublith so someone will wake us up."  
>I drop against the side of the window and fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I get shaken awake by someone. I rub my eyes and it's dark outside.<p>

"Miss. You need to get up now. Please could you wake up your friend too?" The train man asks.  
>"I will..." I yawn and stand up, "Oi! Ed get up you lazy slob." I whack Ed over the head with my auto-mail.<br>Ed jumps up and grabs his head, "Ow! What did you do that for?! I was getting up!"  
>"Doesn't look like it..." I mutter, "Come on Ed we're in Dublith now. Come on!"<br>"Alright!" Ed gets up and drags his bag from the train. I give the train man some extra money just because I felt generous.

"Hey come om Jamia. Let's go it's dark. Do you want to go to your friends house first?" Ed calls back to me.  
>"Ur. Sure but they live in the woods to the south of here." I call back running to them, "It may take a while."<br>"Oh, well I don't mind. We got some sleep in the train. So I'm sure we'll be fine!" Ed sets off to the streets of Dublith. I follow him and Al follows behind me.

We reach the road to the woods and I grab a torch from my bag tuning it on and holding it against the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Still Present**

I walk forward into the forest following the worn path farther in the tree line. The path branches off in two directions, I choose the left path. Ed and Al trail quietly and quikly behind me as to not get lost.

"Jamia... You're sure you know were you're going. Right?" Ed asks as he hurries forward a little.  
>"Yeah. I'm positive! Just don't fall behind or else you'll get left behind." I reply smiling in the semi-darkness.<br>"Okay..." Ed says.

After around ten more minutes of walking the path stops and a gravel path is replased instead of the dirt. I walk across the gravel and turn around seeing Ed and Al admant to follow me.

"Come on guys. I have live here for at least four years, I think I know what I'm doing." I turn and carry on walking. I hear Ed and Al's feet crunching against the gravel behind me. I reach the front door and knock using the large metal knocker.

"Dante! Are you awake?" I screem though the thick wood, "Not like se can hear me. But it's worth a try..."

The door opens and the butler greet me, "Madame Elric. What a suprise, Madame Dante was not expecting you for a few more days. Who might these Gentlemen be Madame Elric?"

Ed stares at me, "Elric? Your name is Jamia _Elric_?"  
>"Well yeah, didn't I tell you...?" I say tilting my head.<br>"No." Ed says curtly. He turns to the butler, "I am Edward Elric, this is Alphonse Elric my little brother."  
>I look at Ed, "Wait. You're Elric too?"<br>"Yeah." Ed stands infront of me looking coldly at me now. Al stands awkwardly behind Ed.

"Madame Elric. May I suggest coming inside to wait in the lounge while I prepare some tea?" Butler says.  
>"Yes. I would like that very much. Let's go <em>Ed<em>." I walk inside after the Butler into the lounge.  
>"May I take your luggage Madame?" Butler holds out his hand.<br>"Yes okay." I hand him my bag, "Please may you inform Lady Dante of my arrival?"  
>"Yes Madame Elric." Butler bows and goes off to Dante's room.<p>

"_Madame Elric?_" Ed says as he sits on one of the sofas casually.  
>"Yes. <em>Technically<em> Dante is a minor Royal. Since I have been 'adopted' by her I am given the rank of _Princess_. It's kind of annying really..." I say as I sit in one of the chairs across from Ed, "Al, won't you sit down?"

Al sits next to Ed and turns his head away from me.

Ed stands up and walk around the lounge. He picks up a orniment I had brought from my old home in Resembool. It was a large china flower surrounded by other smaller flowers.

"It's is my most prized possesion. If you break it you pay me the money for it. And that costs at least one thousand pounds now." I say, Ed puts the flower down and moves on to something else.

"If it's so important to you. WHy have it out here? Why not in your own room?" Ed says as he leans on te small coffee table in front of me.  
>"Well, if I had it in my room I would only see it when I woke up, wouldn't I? If it's down here, I get to looka t it more frequently." I relpy.<p>

The door opens and the old lady Dante walks through, followed by her maid.

"Jamia! What a suprise!" Dante walks to me.  
>I stand up, "Dante, I would have called but I left Central before I could. Sorry..."<br>"Oh it's okay! You are forgiven!" Dante hugs me warmly and I return her hug, "Well I see someone brought strangers to the house again..."  
>"Urm... Well they arn't really starngers. These are people I met in Central." I turn to Ed, "This is Ed Elric ," I turn to Al, "and his younger brother Al Elric."<br>"Oh what a charming boy! An Elric you say? Well, you do look a lot like my old friend Hoenheim. Don't you my little Ed?" Dante hugs Ed too.

"What...?" Ed just stood there wit a suprised look on his face, "I look nothing like that good for nothing Hoenheim!" Ed turns away and walks to the corner.  
>"Ed... That's no way to talk to Madame Dante, you know better Brother!" Al says as he gets hugged too by Dante.<br>"You're Al? Well I can't see you with you armour on. But never mind! I'm sure you look lovely too!" Dante says letting go of Al.

"Dante... Please, could you stop now. You're embarrising me." I say as I blush.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN**_

_**Sorry another short one! But things will go quite slow because I want to write one for Death Note too! :P Please Reply!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry for not uploading... I've been busy with school work and writing other things... But don't worry. I will be writing more often considering I'm on Winter Break! No school for a few weeks! YAY! Okay.  
>I don't own FMA I only own my OC's which are Jamia (Duh...), Belle and other people in the future! Okay so in this chapter it's going to have more flash back than anything else really with a little present at the being. Dante may or may not seem OOC...**<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present.<strong>

I rub my forehead, "Dante... Can you stop now, I'm getting embarrassed..."  
>"Aww... Is my little Jamia getting embarrassed?" Dante hugs me and rubs my head, "That's so sad..."<br>Ed snickers, "This is so funny..."  
>"You think it's funny? Try being on the receiving end..." I say, my voice muffled by Dante's arm.<br>"Ur... No thanks..." Ed says ans Dante gets an Idea.

She goes to Ed and hugs him and rubs his head aswell, "Aww, is little Ed afraid of getting hugged...?" Dante smiles and doesn't let go when he squirm.  
>"Don't call me a short-y half pint who will never grow!" Ed says as he struggles to get free of Dante's grasp.<br>"Brother! No! Wait" Al says, Al reaches out to Ed and Dante let's go. Al wraps himself around Ed disabling him from hitting Dante.

Dante laughs and sits on the chair next to mine. Ed and Al sit back down on the sofa and I sit across from them in my chair.

"So Jamia. How did the exam go?" Dante asks.  
>"It went really well, I got through instantly along with Ed. Al didn't go to the exams. I let Ed sleep in my hotel room because he was so far away from his hotel. We ate a lot of food, we didn't drink the milk..." I say rambling on about the past few days.<br>"Wait a minute! You didn't drink the milk? What have I told you about drinking milk Jamia? Drink it or you'll never grow strong!" Dante says and she hits me on the head with the end of her shawl.  
>"Ow... That hurt... Okay, okay. Now can I carry on?" I ask, Dante nods.<p>

"Okay so I," I yawn, "I'm really tired... Can I go to bed now? I need some sleep... I haven't been sleeping that well lately for can I? I'll tell you about my week tomorrow... Just let me get some sleep..." I get up and head for the door.  
>"Okay Jamia. Just remember... It's integration time tomorrow!" Dante calls out after I leave, I go up the stairs and get changed into my pyjamas and get under my covers in my double bed. I reach up with my auto-mail and hear the clank of the fingers knocking together. I let my arm drop and I close my eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aged 9<strong>

I yawn and get up from my bed I walk to the dresser and lean on it I look in the mirror at my face and see my hair. I stare at it is in a neat braid that hangs over my shoulder and has a few feathers in it.

I reach up and pull one of the feathers out and remember what had happened the night before. It was my birthday party and me, Dad and Dante had celebrated and Dante had taken in travelers who were entertainers. They had braided my hair and given me a new dress and even played a few foreign songs.

"Jamia? Are you up Dear?" Dante called out through my door, she opened it and came into my room.  
>"I am awake, where's Dad. He usually wakes me up..." I say burrowing my brow.<br>"Oh... About that, he said he had to leave. but he left you some of his books and a journal of some sort I guess..." Dante passes me a pile of books and sits on the futon at the side of my room.

"What...?" I say as I slide to the ground, "He left? Without telling me? Why? Where? With who?" I stress as I comb through the loose pieces of hair I look at Dante, "When is He coming back?! Tell me!"

"I'm afraid he won't be coming back for a while..." Dante says looking down at her hands.  
>"Why not?! He has me here and you! Why won't he come back?!" I scream, "Damn you Dad! Damn you Van Hoenheim!"<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present day (Night)<strong>

I wake up breathing heavily and I can hear knocking at my door. I crawl out of bed and walk to the door my auto-mail clanking against the wooden floor. I grab the door knob and twist it. I open the door and Ed comes flying in.

"Ed?" I say stepping backwards quickly, "Are you okay?"  
>"No. I'm not. Al is gone! I couldn't find him on the top floor at all... I have checked on the second floor but he's not there either." Ed says. He's breathless, and panting.<br>"Ed he's probably just getting a glass of water or something... Don't worry." I say trying to comfort him.  
>"No! He doesn't drink water or juice or eat anything! He doesn't need that sort of stuff! He's just a suit of armour! He has been kidnapped or he has wandered off into the night and I don't know what's out there, neither does Al!" Ed stresses and sits on the floor, "He's all I have left. If I lose him I lose everything!"<p>

"Ed... What do you mean he's just a suit of armour..?" I say sitting next to him on the floor and rubbing his arm.  
>"He lost his whole body when I committed the taboo, I bonded his soul to a suit of armour that was lying around and he came back. But he doesn't eat, drink, get tired or sleep... He's just a suit of armour..."<br>"Ed... You idiot! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I say and hit him on the head with my auto-mail arm.  
>"Ow... Why'd you do that?!" Ed says rubbing his head and wincing.<br>"Because you're an idiot! Al will be back in the morning. Just go back to bed, Ed." I say standing up and yawning, "I'm still tired my self. Just go to bed..."  
>"Fine... If you be so kind as to direct me to my bed room..." Ed says frownng. He stands up and rubs his head again.<br>"You're usless... Just stay here tonight, I'll sleep on the futon." I grab a blanket and go to my futon.  
>"No. You sleep in your bed and I'll sleep on the futon." Ed says going to the futon.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

*Hi again after how long? Well I'm sorry for writing so slowly... I mean how do think I keep up with all this stuff? I have school work to do people!

There will be POV changes a _little_ bit.

(Updated.)

Well I don't own FMA or the glorious Edward Elric... Unfortunately...*

* * *

><p>Ed walks to me and grabs the blanket and lies down on the futon.<p>

"I..." I say looking confused.  
>"No, I's no buts or ifs no nothing's okay? I'm sleeping here. You're sleeping on there." Ed says pointing to the bed.<br>"Fine..." I go to the bed and slide under the crisp sheets again. I start to fall asleep but hear Ed start to snore.  
>"Ed! Will you shut up?" I say loudly to him. He just shuffles the blanket and I realize he's out for the count. I sigh and fall asleep properly.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Middle of the nightalmost morning**

_Ed_

I wake up and yawn quietly, sitting up. I look around me and see the large bed, with a lump in the middle tossing the covers off of it self. Then I remember where I am. The lump is Jamia.

"Probably a nightmare..." I get up and walk over to her, "Aw look she's so peaceful... Not at all like she is awake..." I sigh and pull the covers over her again, I yawn sleepily.  
>"How the hell did I wake up? I'm still so tired..." I yawn again and pass out next to Jamia on the bed.<p>

_Jamia_

I turn over and hit something hard, I thrash out at it with my arm and hit another metal limb.

"What the hell? Is it my leg or something?!" **[1]** I hit out again and hit something else, maybe a body?  
>"Ow! What the hell?! Who dare wake me up this early in the f*cking morning?!" They roll over and fall off the bed, "Ow!"<br>I open my eyes and see Ed on the floor with his leg still on my bed, his face a half his torso on the floor.  
>"What the hell were you doing on my bed, Ed?!" I say pushing his leg off making a thunking noise and a dent in the wooden floor.<br>"I put the covers back on you and passed out next to you." Ed says getting up off the floor rubbing his forehead, wincing.  
>"Oh, yeah! That totally happened! As if." I say getting up and stretching my arm and leg.<br>"It did happen!" Ed says earnestly.  
>"Okay, sure I believe you..." I say walking to my dressing table and grabbing my hair brush. I start to brush my long straight hair into a low pony-tail to the side of my head.<br>"Hm... This is your room" Ed says looking around, the pale grey walls, the large white double-bed with silver colored curtains, the small white dressing table, the large walk-in closet, the soft white rug in-front of my bed.  
>"I thought it would be more dungeons and dragons, type of room. Considering your personality. But it's actually quite sterile colored, isn't it?" Ed looks around then as he looks back at me I throw a small box with something in it at his head. I have really good aim too so it hits him right on the forehead. The box opens and the room is showered with black and white photos of all the places I've been to and seen.<p>

My eyes open wide and as they fall to the ground my movements are set in motion, I rush to the floor and start to gather up some photos. Ed reaches down and pick up one of me and Dad. I scramble up to my feet and try to rip the photo out of his hand. He holds it away from me and blocks me with his auto-mail arm.  
>"Hey! Give it back! It's personal!" I say reaching over his shoulder, I realize what picture it is. It's one of the photos we had taken for my 9th birthday the day Dad disappeared. Tears fill my eyes, "Give it back Ed! That's my most personal photo here!"<br>"Why?" Ed looks over at me eyes dead-pan.  
>"Because he's my Dad. Our Dad! It's the only photo I have left of him! He took all the rest of him-self! I only have photos of scenery now!" I say reaching over again and getting a grip on the photo, "Let go."<br>"No." Ed says pulling on it again, "You need no memory of that good for nothing bastard!" Ed rips the photo a little and I let go.  
>"Ed, please don't rip it!" I say my eyes brimming with tears, a few leaking out onto my face. I wipe the tears away, "Damn... I said I wasn't going to do this..."<br>"What's so good about a stupid picture anyway?" Ed says looking confused.  
>"Because I love him, I love him Ed as my Dad. He's my Dad and it's mandatory affection!" I say.<br>Ed lets go of the photo and walks to the bed, "Pick up your photos. I don't care. You obviously had more time with him than I did. I had more time with Mother." Ed says looking out of the window in my room.  
>I get exited, "Really? What's Mother like?" I ask smiling.<br>"She was really kind and nice, she had long brown hair and the kindest eyes you could ever imagine... She was the best person in the world!" Ed says smiling.  
>"Was? You mean, she's not... Alive? Is that who you did the taboo for?" I say looking at Ed's face.<br>He nods, "Yeah, but as you know. We failed. Al lost his body, I lost my leg. Then my arm bringing his soul back." Ed says, facing me.  
>"Oh... Okay."<br>"Wait... Where is Al again?!" Ed gets up suddenly, "We have to find him!"  
>"Oh, yeah! Let's go now!" I get up too and head to the door, I open the door and see the maid about to knock on the door. She steps back and curtsies in surprise.<br>"Madame. Breakfast is ready."  
>"Okay tell Mother, I'll be eating later. I have some things to attend to first."<br>"Yes madame." The maid says.  
>"Jamia, are we going or what?" Ed says coming up behind me.<br>"Ed you scared me, cough or something before speaking..." I say clutching my chest.  
>"Sorry..." Ed says patting my head.<br>"Don't pat my head you moron." I say punching him in the head.  
>"Ow..." Ed says.<br>"I'll be leaving then Madame..." The maid says rushing down the hall. I step out of my room remembering i'm still in my pyjamas.

"Urm... Do you mind standing out here while I get dressed?" I say stepping back into my room. Ed nods and I close the door and get changed. I wear my long sleaved white top and my knee length short and silver boots. I pull on my older coat, the black and gold one with the flamel embroided on the right hand shoulder. I open the door and run down the hall with Ed hot at my heels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
>What's the Maids interpretation of this predicament? Well you'll find out next chapter!<strong>

**[1]- back way, when Jamia's leg fell off during her sleep because of the crappy design. Obviously before she met her current Auto-mail designer! So that's why she says this.**


End file.
